


a Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I am so sorry, I regret this, M/M, absolutely trrible, eunsang i am sorry, really bad, seungwoo i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a MISTAKe!





	a Mistake

seungwoo slides his hand up eunsang's shirt while the two are alone, rubbing around his body. "h-hyung.." eunsang's words are cut off by seungwoo's lips, and eunsang decides to not resist and let the leader do whatever he wants to his body. "hyung- the members are here.. we can't do this now.." seungwoo doesn't seem to be listening, as he uses his other hand to slide down and unbuckle eunsang's belt. "if the members see us, i'll put you on display. i'll let them watch me mark your body. eunsangie." the words heat eunsang's body up; he hates how hot seungwoo can get him without even doing anything. "eunsangie, you're so perfect." both of seungwoo's hands begin to feel around eunsang's now exposed thighs, the younger responding with slight moans and whimpers. "you're so sensitive, eunsangie. i wonder how'd you react with my dick inside of you." eunsang feels his ears go red and his face heating up, and quickly covers his face with his hands, seungwoo moving them out of the way and getting close to eunsang. "why are you covering your face? it's so cute seeing you get flustered when I talk about how I want to fuck you, eunsangie. do you like it when i do that? do you want me to tell you how i'm going to mark you everywhere and let everyone know that you belong to me?" eunsang begins panting and rubbing aganist the leader's body in anyway possible, desperate for contact, and seungwoo places a hand on his head while he grinds onto him. "such a good boy, eunsangie. tell me, eunsangie. what do you want hyung to do to you?" eunsang tries to reply, but his mind is jumbled and so do his words. "hyung.. you.." it's not what he wanted to say, but seungwoo knows, and moves eunsang's head near his crotch. "is this what you want, eunsangie?" eunsang rapidly nods, beginning to take seungwoo's cock out. seungwoo forces eunsang onto his member, using his other free hand to slowly wrap his fingers around eunsang's neck, and it's visible that eunsang can't breathe. eunsang feels his lungs burn and his skull hurts, as seungwoo grips tighter and tighter, and eunsang feels his head beginning to spin when seungwoo begins to move deeper into his mouth. it hurts, but eunsang feels himself getting harder and harder until seungwoo finally releases his neck, allowing eunsang to pull his head back and rapidly inhale, followed by coughing. seungwoo does nothing but watch and smile as eunsang breathes like he's never inhaled oxygen before. "wow, eunsangie. you really couldn't breathe, could you?" eunsang feels scared at how lightly seungwoo takes it, as he could have died if seungwoo kept his neck at grip for longer. "you couldn't breathe, but look at how hard you've gotten. that's so inappropriate, eunsangie. you got turned on by having your oxygen supply cut off. that's disgusting, don't you think, eunsangie? i'll have to punish you for being so dirty." seungwoo stands up, pulling up his pants and walking to the door. 'we'll play again next time, eunsangie," seungwoo whispers as he walks out of the room like nothing happened, leaving a confused and horny eunsang alone.


End file.
